


Overdue

by AyamGorenkk



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 5 Spoilers, Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, im bad with tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyamGorenkk/pseuds/AyamGorenkk
Summary: After staying in Mankai, finding a new family who welcomes him, Chikage decides to revisit his old base. Rummaging thru his old belongings while he reminisce about the time he spent there,A fic about Chikage and accepting grief
Kudos: 13





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is set not too long after act 5

_"It's been a while"_

The green haired man thought to himself,

It's been a while since he, Utsuki Chikage, moved to the Mankai dorm. After everything that had happened, he is now comfortable living with a bunch of other people. People that welcomes him, people that consider him as one of them, _a family._

While his mind is currently still a mess, he at least feel better than the time he was alone in his base,

Well, right in front of him now, is the door to his old secret base. The place where he used to live before he got roped into Mankai Company. He was going to look for something... something that he considers important but never actually found the time to look for it

Without waiting any longer, he pushed the door open. nothing is different, empty seat, dusty table, wait no, everything is dusty. It's only natural, he haven't been here for a while afterall. The man immediately walked to the corner of the room, over there there's a shelf, a really dusty one at that.

"Damn, it's actually been a long time since i.. actually opened this drawer," Chikage muttered,

He paused for a bit and took a deep breath, and finally braces himself to open it

Inside there's a jumble of old items. He gazes at the old trinkets, spices, and a whole bunch of small souvenirs August had given to him back then. He can't help but smile and reminisce about the past while looking at these items. But at last, buried underneath all of that, is the thing Chikage's initially looking for,

a picture.

It's a picture of him, December, and August together. A commemoration when they first moved to Japan. He remembers being highly against his picture taken. But it's August, it's just hard to deny him.

The picture frame is a bit dusty, obviously. He hadn't seen the picture ever since August and December left him.

Chikage took a deep breath once again, and took the framed picture with him. He was planning to leave as soon as he found this picture, but he just feel.. heavy, it's like his whole body is stopping him from leaving. but.. why?

"haa...." he sighed. He sat onto the sofa, just gazing at the framed picture.

_"Hey let's take a commemoration picture together!"_

_"Why should we? it's kinda useless don't you think?"_

_"April, stop being so grumpy! December doesn't even complain about taking picture"_

_"Yeah it's because that guy just agree with anything as long as you gave him sweets!"  
_

_"haha, come on April! for this one time only ok?"_

Chikage could remember those memories vividly, as he closes his eyes and began reminiscing

Soon after that, he falls asleep.

He's not the type to fall asleep that easily.

is he tired? or is it just because the weird comfort he felt just by staying in this room?

And just that, he dreams

Dreaming about the past

Just three of them,

August, December, and him

In this room.

Going on

and on

about their day,

Laughing, Bickering,

Comforting each other

It's all coming back to his mind in the form of a dream

* * *

..

.....

When he wake up. It was quiet,

The noises he hears from his dream is no longer there

The warmth this room used to gave him is no longer there

They're gone, it was all in the past

....

...

...

After a long silence,

Tears started streaming down Chikage's face

And a cry broke out

He never got the time to properly grief over August's death. He never got the time to accept the fact that he was gone

He was to busy drowning himself in his work, anger and the desire for revenge, which was very unhealthy for him.

He tried everything to distract him from griefing

But... at last,

Chikage cry and cry

With no one else looking,

He's comfortable to finally cry his heart out

He's grieving. Which was something that's long overdue for him

But... by finally accepting the past, and coming to terms with his own feelings

_He's a step closer to healing_

**Author's Note:**

> HIII!! i don't normally write something like this, but the idea of Chikage finally coming to terms with August's death has been looming over my head for months and i finally... started writing it  
> English is not my first language and Angst is not my forte, so forgive me for any wonky writings!!


End file.
